


Il tuo problema è un mio problema

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Sesso Anale, Sesso orale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, derek alfa, leggero dirty talking, ringhi eccitati, verginità
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: «Abbiamo un grosso problema per quanto riguarda il tuo “problema”!» disse Derek, fissandolo dritto negli occhi e facendosi sempre più vicino con passo calcolato.«Il mio prob… no, di che stai parlando De... aspetta… non dirmi che mi hai sentito oggi a scuola? Mentre, sì, mentre io…» balbettò il ragazzo diventando rosso in viso con una rapidità incredibile.«Mentre davi di matto per l’ansia di perdere la verginità? Di nuovo? Sì, Stiles, ti ho sentito ed ora sta diventando un grosso problema.»





	Il tuo problema è un mio problema

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una delle tante flash che ha subito una trasformazione diventando una OS.  
> In questo caso la parola suggerita nel pack era VERGINITA' ed in pochi minuti non avevo trovato di meglio. Allungandola non volevo comunque modificarne la natura e quindi è uscito questo.  
> Qui trovate la flash originale.
> 
> Questa OS si colloca... ma che ne so! ahahah, diciamo solo che Jennifer ha fatto la sua comparsa con i sacrifici e poi ringraziando il cielo si è levata dalle scatole, questa storia si può collocare subito dopo.  
> Buona lettura

Il tuo problema è un mio problema

 

Finalmente era arrivata la sera, Stiles sentiva il bisogno di godersi del meritato riposo.  
Già essere uno studente dell'ultimo anno non era una passeggiata, ma se poi vivi anche in una città come Beacon Hills, dove i guai sovrannaturali orribili, arrivano ad ondate, beh, il tutto diventava ancora più stressante. Non solo gli esami di fine anno lo stavano stressando a dismisura, ma un intera congrega di streghe aveva ben pensato di andare da quelle parti per impadronirsi del potere del Nemeton, così, giusto solo per il gusto di farlo andare ancor più fuori di testa e, naturalmente per ottenerlo, volevano pure darsi ai sacrifici dei vergini, giusto perché l'aveva scampata la prima volta, questa maledetta spada di Damocle tornava a penzolargli nuovamente sopra la testa. Dire che in quel momento odiasse la sua vita da single a livelli assurdi era un piccolo dannato eufemismo. Come l'anno precedente, aveva ripreso ad esasperare gli amici, e per quanto gli facesse schifo l'idea, stava prendendo in considerazione la possibilità di pagare per ovviare al problema, perché davvero...quale possibilità c'era che fosse tanto fortunato la seconda volta?Chiaramente non era nei suoi sogni di adolescente ridursi a quell'alternativa, ma conservare la testa sulle spalle valeva il sacrificio ed il compromesso. Che se era solo per quello, aveva davvero una gran voglia di fare sesso! Ma se non avesse risolto al più presto, non gli sarebbe rimasta altra scelta.  
Perché ne era sicuro, questa volta sarebbe toccata a lui. Con la fortuna che si ritrovava poteva scommetterci dei soldi e sistemarsi a vita.

Dopo una doccia bollente per rilassarsi, Stiles aveva deciso di godersi almeno un’ora di giochi al computer per farsi passare l'ansia e lo stress della giornata. Magari anche due ore, vista la dannata settimana appena trascorsa, tanto non ci sarebbe stato lo sceriffo a controllarlo, il genitore sarebbe stato in centrale per tutta la notte. Prese le dovute precauzioni consigliate da Deaton, ovvero amuleti e altre chincaglierie dal potere protettivo si diresse verso la sua scrivania.  
Con indosso solo dei boxer scuri si era appollaiato sulla sedia girevole ed in pochi minuti il gioco lo assorbì talmente che nemmeno si accorse della figura scura aggrappata alla sua finestra.  
«Stiles!»  
Sentendosi chiamare così all’improvviso il ragazzo saltò dalla sedia, rischiando quasi di finire a terra, tenendosi una mano sul petto ed iniziando a respirare velocemente fulminò con lo sguardo la persona che aveva appena fatto irruzione in camera sua.

«Dannazione, Derek! Finirai per uccidermi di questo passo. So che mi hai minacciato parecchie volte ma seriamente, mi vuoi morto?» Al sogghigno che si formò sul viso di Derek, un espressione mai vista prima, Stiles, sentì il corpo attraversato da un brivido mai provato prima, ed incredibilmente lo trovò piacevole.  
«Abbiamo un grosso problema per quanto riguarda il tuo “problema”!» disse Derek, fissandolo dritto negli occhi e facendosi sempre più vicino con passo calcolato.  
«Il mio prob… no, di che stai parlando De... aspetta… non dirmi che mi hai sentito oggi a scuola? Mentre, sì, mentre io…» balbettò il ragazzo diventando rosso in viso con una rapidità incredibile.  
«Mentre davi di matto per l’ansia di perdere la verginità? Di nuovo? Sì, Stiles, ti ho sentito ed ora sta diventando un grosso problema.» Il lupo fece un altro passo ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri dal viso di Stiles che vedendo il lupo avanzare scattò in piedi. Derek con una lucida lussuria negli occhi proseguì dicendo.

«È mia! Non permetterò a nessuno di averti!»  
Stiles, a quell’affermazione fu colpito dalle vertigini che lo costrinsero ad appoggiarsi a Derek per non cadere rovinosamente a terra, tanto gli erano diventate molli le ginocchia. Completamente addossato al corpo solido e caldo del lupo, che ora lo stava abbracciando deciso ma protettivo, Stiles in cuor suo prese a ringraziare ogni divinità conosciuta, compreso il Dio Pollo*, per quello che con tutte le probabilità era un vero e proprio miracolo. Neanche in mille anni avrebbe pensato di poter avere Derek nel suo letto. Derek che da troppo tempo era sempre più presente nei suoi pensieri e decisamente ogni volta sempre meno vestito. Avere la sua prima volta con l'uomo da cui si è attratti e forse innamorati era un alternativa decisamente migliore rispetto a dover pagare? Ma per quanto gli fosse andato in pappa il cervello al solo pensiero di quella richiesta, Stiles non si sentì del tutto a suo agio. Possibile che il lupo dicesse sul serio, o forse si trattava dell'ennesima presa in giro che caratterizzava la sua vita?

«Derek ma sei serio?» Gli chiese per testare la veridicità della proposta.

«Stiles, ti risulta che io sia solito scherzare? Mi vedi forse ridere?» Glielo disse fissandolo intensamente negli occhi e rafforzando la sua presa attorno al corpo del giovane, che ad ogni secondo trascorso tra quelle braccia faticava sempre di più a respirare senza lasciarsi sfuggire dei veri e propri sospiri beati.

«E sentiamo, perché tu vorresti farlo, non ti farò mica pena fino a questo punto? Magari potrei cavarmela anche questa volta o potremmo sconfiggere quelle maledette megere senza che tu debba sacrificarti. Sarò anche disperato ma non lo sono fino a questo punto. Scusa ma, per una scopata di una notte credo di poter trovare qualcuno che poi non mi prenda in giro fino a farmene pentire.» Derek poteva sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata per le bugie dette e sempre più intenso si spargva l'odore d'eccitazione che diceva tutt'altra verità.  
Ora stava al lupo cancellare ogni dubbio Stiles potesse nutrire sul fatto che lui lo volesse, e non solo per una stupida questione di sopravvivenza. Derek lo desiderava praticamente da mesi, lo voleva per se e non avrebbe comunque permesso a nessuno di torcere un solo capello da quella sua geniale testolina, o che qualcuno lasciasse un segno su quella candida pelle. Anche se, ne era sicuro, presto, molto presto, lui stesso avrebbe marchiato con i denti e gli artigli molti punti di quel corpo che da tempo l'aveva stregato. 

«Stiles, quando ho detto che ti avrei scopato solo questa notte?» Gli chiese con un ghigno che mai Stiles gli aveva visto prima.  
«Piccolo, nell'immediato dobbiamo risolvere la questione della tua verginità per metterti al sicuro, perché invece di passare le notti fuori dalla tua finestra per assicurarmi che nessuno ti tocchi, beh... potremmo fare cose davvero più interessanti. E per ribadire il punto ed essere chiaro, non permetterò a nessuno di avvicinarsi al tuo corpo in nessuna occasione, voglio che tu sia mio Stiles, mio e di nessun altro, mai! E prima che cominci a darmi del prepotente, lo so che mi vuoi, tanto quanto ti voglio io. Non aspettarti una dichiarazione d'amore ora e forse mai, non mi sentirai mai dire delle fesserie sdolcinate, ma ti basti sapere che non rinuncerò a te tanto facilmente.»  
Stiles, dopo quelle parole, perse un buon novanta per cento delle sue facoltà mentali, riuscendo solo a balbettare delle sillabe a caso tra un respiro spezzato e l'altro. Ma non era solo colpa sua, diciamo che Derek per rimarcare il concetto gli si era spalmato contro, costringendolo a divaricare le gambe, mentre tra un movimento e l'altro, ormai Stiles sedeva sul ripiano della scrivania. Le gambe aperte nello spostamento avevano permesso al lupo di insinuarsi nel mezzo, premendosi contro il bacino di Stiles, per non dare adito ad ulteriori dubbi sul fatto che non scherzasse.  
Sentire l'erezione di Derek contro la sua, gli spedì una scarica di piacere che lo avvolse e lo stravolse come mai gli era capitato. E Stiles non era di certo uno che si risparmiava in quanto a sedute di autoerotismo, ma questo era qualcosa del tutto nuovo e solo quella pressione gli aveva dato alla testa. Gli unici punti di contatto tra loro, non sembravano a Stiles un ancora sufficiente. Il suo uccello teso, pressato tra il busto e l'erezione di Derek che insisteva a spingersi contro di lui, non gli era mai sembrato tanto duro e quasi dolorante. Nello spostamento in cui il lupo aveva trattenuto i suoi fianchi mentre se lo tirava maggiormente vicino, Stiles si era ritrovato con il dover portare indietro una mano poggiandola sulla scrivania, per non correre il rischio di cadere all'indietro, non che Derek lo avrebbe permesso, ma ora, solo la sua mano destra era ancorata al bicipite dell'uomo, la testa reclinata all'indietro in un movimento del tutto involontario che gli aveva estorto dalla gola un roco gemito, seguito da un'imprecazione. Derek alla vista del collo esposto di Stiles non si fece riguardi ad emettere un basso ringhio d'apprezzamento ed allungarsi poi a strofinare la punta del naso dalla clavicola all'orecchio del ragazzo, inspirando a fondo il penetrante odore lussurioso proveniente da quel corpo.  
«Stiles. Sì, di solo questa parola e farò in modo che tu non possa mai pentirtene.» Gli sussurrò con voce ruvida direttamente nell'orecchio, godendosi poi la successiva ondata ormonale emessa dal ragazzo. Lo sentì tremare d'aspettativa e non poté resistere dal leccare lascivamente la porzione di pelle sotto l'orecchio di Stiles. Derek già intossicato da quella fragranza unica ed inebriante, si chiese quanta ancora potesse emanarne Stiles, perché senza il minimo sforzo ne stava già riversando nella stanza quantità spropositate ogni secondo che passava, ed il lupo non si stava nemmeno sforzando per eccitarlo. Derek avrebbe sentito su di se quell'odore per giorni interi. Nemmeno la polvere da sparo o dell'acido avrebbe cancellato quel sentore meraviglioso dal suo naso e dalla sua memoria.  
Allungando le braccia per avvolgere il collo del lupo, spalmandoglisi addosso in un chiaro segno di accettazione, Stiles gli rispose a fior di labbra. «Sei tu l'Alfa! »  
Illuminando le iridi di un acceso rubino per un istante, Derek, con una dolcezza inaspettata iniziò a baciarlo. Stiles ne era sicuro, quella notte sarebbe impazzito e pregò di vivere il resto della sua esistenza in quello stato di follia, se significava avere sempre Derek a farlo sentire così.  
Nel tempo di quel bacio Derek riuscì a spazzare via quasi ogni incertezza Stiles si ostinasse a tenersi dentro.  
Il lupo lo baciò languidamente, carezzandogli la lingua con la propria, bevendosi ogni respiro mugulato di Stiles, incalzandolo sempre con un successivo bacio più profondo. Le mani dell'umano erano esitanti dal muoversi oltre le spalle di Derek, ma neanche per un istante avevano smesso di premere e stringere i muscoli del lupo. Al contrario, Derek non perse tempo a far vagare le proprie lungo il corpo del ragazzo fin dove la loro posizione glielo consentiva. Da principio le aveva passate dietro le ginocchia di Stiles solo per sollevarlo e spingerselo contro maggiormente, poi avevano risalito le cosce nude e spalancate del giovane che, quando le aveva sentite sfiorare l'intimo non era riuscito a trattenersi dal sollevare il bacino per quanto gli fosse consentito, ma quando poi avevano ripreso il loro percorso passando dal solleticare il suo basso ventre al salire ancora verso il suo petto, Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un lamento dispiaciuto. Il sorriso infido del lupo contro la sua bocca non ebbe tempo di infastidirlo perché un istante dopo entrambi i capezzoli gli erano stati stretti in una morsa tra pollice ed indice, una lenta ed inesorabile tortura che gli aveva estorto più di un imprecazione sfiatata. In quel mare di emozioni non sapeva più come fare per salvarsi. Derek, tornato a lambirgli il collo con baci umidi lo stava mandando fuori di testa definitivamente.  
«De.. Derek, per fa... il letto, per favore..mmh.» solo di sfuggita si era reso conto di non essere nemmeno in grado di parlare coerentemente ma solo di balbettare indistintamente, che fosse una cosa ilare che succedesse proprio a lui non ebbe il tempo di pensarlo, perché, Derek in un unico e fluido gesto di forza lo sollevò dalla scrivania portandolo verso il letto. Due secondi dopo Stiles era sdraiato con la schiena contro il materasso con l'intero corpo del lupo a sovrastarlo, gli piaceva quella posizione ma poté godersela per poco perché, Derek arretrò di poco e da quel momento Stiles cercò solo di non perdere la ragione per sempre sotto l'assedio della bocca vorace di Derek, che rapida era discesa a stuzzicargli i capezzoli già turgidi e sensibili. Era esaltante sentire il corpo del lupo addossato al suo, le mani di Derek che premevano sulla sua pelle nuda e lo spostavano per raggiungere nuovi punti da marchiare, ma cominciava a sentire l'urgente bisogno di toccare a sua volta il corpo del lupo e farlo, possibilmente, con Derek completamente nudo.  
Non seppe come, ma nonostante fosse disperso in un punto indefinito tra tutte le forme di paradiso evocate ed il più bollente degli inferni, racimolò in sé abbastanza lucidità per smettere di affondare le dita nei capelli del lupo e scendere oltre le sue spalle. Le fece scorrere lungo la schiena arrivando al bordo della maglietta ed un istante dopo si spinse in un timido tocco al di sotto. La pelle di Derek era calda quanto la sua, tesa per la possente muscolatura che si muoveva lentamente sotto le sue dita. Non lo aveva programmato e come quell'istinto lo colse non fu in grado di fermarlo. Un istante dopo le punte delle sua dita stavano premendo forte contro i fianchi di Derek, lasciando che le corte unghie segnassero per un solo secondo la pelle bronzea, attirandolo contro il suo stesso corpo come se volesse che si fondessero. Derek emise un basso ringhio direttamente contro la sua gola assecondando però i movimenti imposti dalle mani del ragazzo. Stiles a quel suono, diverso dai ringhi mai uditi prima, ebbe un attimo di esitazione ed il pensiero di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato lo fece innervosire e gelare sul posto.  
«S..scusa io non av... » iniziò a scusarsi per evitare che Derek potesse arrabbiarsi dopo quel gesto. Ma Derek lo zittì subito, bloccando le sue parole con la propria bocca con un bacio che strappò il respiro al ragazzo. Staccandosi catturò poi il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti in un morso delicato che, già sapeva sarebbe diventato una gustosa abitudine visto come ora brillavano gli occhi di Stiles.  
«Non ti scusare, mai!» E lo baciò ancora, perché si rilassasse, riuscendo a far sparire quel sentore di disagio che aveva preso ad emanare. Poi proseguì. «Stiles, non sono di vetro e non sono un santo. Se non voglio qualcosa te lo dico, ma dovrai abituarti a sentirmi ringhiare così, tu mi fai questo effetto, ma posso provare a trattenermi, se e quello che vuoi?»Gli propose il lupo.  
«No, non lo vorrò mai! Voglio tutto. Sei un lupo e non vorrei mai che tu fossi diverso. Non hai bisogno che ti dica quanto anche il fatto che tu sia un mannaro mi ecciti, solo che... ecco, questo è stato diverso, devo solo imparare a riconoscere tutto quello che di nuovo mi mostrerai. Sono solo nervoso, ma non voglio che ti fermi e insomma mi spaventa fare qualcosa di sbagliato ed ora mi sento così stupido e vorrei solo sparire e ... » Derek lo fermò ancora una volta con un bacio, solo più osceno del precedente, due minuti dopo Stiles era tornato ad emanare solo eccitazione e le sue mani erano tornate a tastare la schiena di Derek. Con il cuore impazzito gli aveva poi sfilato la maglietta e non sapeva con quale coraggio era poi arrivato a baciare e leccare il petto del lupo.  
La bocca di Derek sembrava essere ovunque sul suo corpo. Non faceva in tempo ad assorbire la sensazione della lingua tesa che lentamente gli lasciava scie di fuoco contro il basso ventre che si era già spostata all'interno delle sue cosce. Quasi non si rese conto che i suoi boxer fossero stati sfilati, perché Derek lo stava facendo ammattire torturando con delicati morsetti il suo capezzolo.  
Sentiva il suo stesso cuore battergli ad un ritmo indemoniato nelle orecchie, ma non ebbe il tempo di chiedersi come suonasse in quelle di Derek, perché in quel momento gli prese nel pugno l'erezione già gocciolante. Quando la morsa intorno al suo sesso si fece più salda, non riuscì a trattenere un gemito disperato e nel rendersene conto, iniziò a mordersi con forza il labbro inferiore per cercare di ammutolire quella che considerava una patetica reazione da verginello.  
«Piccolo, no! Non trattenere la tua voce, voglio che le emozioni che ti provoco mi cantino nelle orecchie. Ma non sarò cattivo, so già che sei al limite del sopportabile oggi, ma... in futuro credo non mi stancherò mai di sentire la tua voce pregarmi di esaudire ogni tuo desiderio.» Con un sorriso che Stiles poté definire solo che diabolico, risalì il suo corpo andando con un bacio prepotente a liberare quel labbro martoriato.  
«Derek, tu vuoi farmi impazzire, ammettilo? Cos'è una vendetta forse?» Chiese il ragazzo tra un respiro rubato e l'altro.  
«Forse! » gli rise contro le labbra. «Ma dubito che te ne lamenterai. Ma come dicevo prima, non questa notte, oggi voglio solo darti piacere ed immergermi nel tuo corpo. Voglio finalmente che il mio odore ti resti addosso, che ti resti dentro e che diventi parte di te. Vuoi essere mio, Stiles? Solo mio.» Una richiesta che che risuonò atavica nella testa di Stiles, mentre il lupo gliela proponeva con alito caldo e umido, leccando placidamente il suo collo fino all'orecchio sinistro dove poi si era fermato a mordere e succhiare il lobo, facendo scivolare la lingua al suo interno.  
«Cazzo, si! Derek, lo voglio, non resisto ti prego, ti prego fai qualcosa.»  
A quelle parole un ruggito emerse dalla gola del lupo, mentre un accenno di zanne strisciava lento discendendo la linea del collo del ragazzo.  
«Dio, piccolo, sentirti pregare mi fa andare fuori di testa. Non smetterà mai di piacermi. Il mio ragazzino impaziente, questa notte avrai tutto quello che vuoi.» L'ennesimo bacio avido tolse a Stiles il respiro mentre la mano del lupo non aveva mai smesso di muoversi pigramente su e giù sul suo cazzo.  
Derek con un rapido movimento si mise in piedi, sfilandosi con velocità inumana il resto dei propri vestiti. Stiles rimase a bocca aperta fissando l'enorme erezione di Derek che per quanto tesa ormai sfiorava l'addome. Stiles era sicuro di non aver mai visto un uccello tanto bello e perfetto. Non era niente di estremo per lunghezza o circonferenza ma senza ombra di dubbio era oltre la media. Alla base, annidati in una cornice di peli neri dall'aspetto morbido, i testicoli del lupo erano indubbiamente tanto pieni quanto sodi. L'ungo tutta l'asta, in rilievo, correvano delle spesse vene leggermente più scure della carnagione, salendo con lo sguardo, preceduta da invitanti rivoli di liquido lucido e scoperta dal prepuzio ritratto, compariva la cappella ormai di un rosso furioso. Stiles si ritrovò ad inghiottire una grande quantità di saliva che si era raccolta nella sua bocca. Mai prima aveva avuto tanta voglia di succhiare un cazzo come in quel momento. Era davvero perfetto e dannatamente invitante.  
Derek sembrò leggergli quel pensiero nello sguardo.  
«Vorresti assaggiarmi, cucciolo? Non sai quanto mi piacerebbe sentire quella bocca impertinente avvolgermi. Ma, non essere ingordo, non cercare di prendermi tutto in bocca, non questa notte.» Derek si mosse salendo in piedi sul letto. Avanzò fino al punto in cui i suoi piedi furono accostati ai fianchi di Stiles, seduto a gambe distese. Il viso del giovane era a non più di un paio di centimetri dai suoi testicoli e Derek era più che mai felice di godersi quella scena dall'alto. Gli occhi di Stiles stavano perdendo il loro color oro, divorati quasi avidamente dalla pupilla dilatata per l'eccitazione, solo un barlume di luce ancora li ornava. Derek guardava in basso e poteva vedere lo sguardo di un demone lussurioso che attendeva di essere liberato. Sorrise compiaciuto all'idea che nessun altro ne avrebbe goduto, mai lo avrebbe permesso. Sotto il suo sguardo, Stiles si mosse, allungando il busto verso il suo cazzo, fino a sfiorarne la base con le labbra. Non sapeva davvero come muoversi, o meglio, non che gli mancasse la teoria, dopo i mille porno visionati, ma un conto era vederlo fare in un video, tutt'altra storia era riempirsi la bocca con l'uccello dell'uomo dei tuoi sogni.  
Decise di seguire il suo istinto e confidare in Derek, se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato il lupo glielo avrebbe di sicuro detto. Posò nuovamente le labbra contro l'asta, questa volta sentendone chiaramente il calore, non distaccandosi alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello del lupo che si irradiò di rosso, incoraggiato e lusingato da quella vista si fece coraggio. Senza scostarsi con la bocca dischiusa, risalì l'intera lunghezza, vezzeggiando ogni vena che gli pulsava contro la lingua. Mentre la bocca baciava lenta la corona del glande una mano avvolse la base del pene per abbassarlo delicatamente e guidarlo nella propria bocca. Avvolse la cappella per intero dando una succhiata avida, rilasciandola poi con un suono decisamente sconcio. Sopra di lui, Derek aspirò una boccata d'ossigeno tra le zanne snudate. Quel ragazzino lo avrebbe reso pazzo, già faticava a trattenersi solo a quel semplice gesto, che ne sarebbe stato di lui quando Stiles avesse capito davvero il potere che aveva nei suoi confronti? Al secondo affondo decise che non gli importava la sua sorte, Stiles poteva mandarlo anche all'inferno, tipo realmente, e lui ci sarebbe andato. Non si sarebbe mai pentito di un solo secondo passato insieme a quel ragazzino. Mosse le mani artigliate a circondare il viso di Stiles e lo pregò di guardarlo negli occhi mentre il ragazzo lo prendeva più avidamente in bocca. Stiles esaudì la sua richiesta e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono Derek dovette spostare una mano alla base del proprio cazzo e stringere, se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe venuto all'istante.  
Stiles era una fottuta meraviglia. La bocca riempita dal suo uccello e la luce che gli brillava nel profondo di quelle pupille nerissime gli strapparono l'ennesimo ringhio. Tenendo la mano sinistra sul viso di Stiles, arretrò fino a sfilare completamente l'erezione dalla sua bocca peccaminosa sentendolo mugugnare in disaccordo. Si abbassò fino ad inginocchiarsi alla stessa altezza e passandogli il pollice contro le labbra lucide gli sorrise.  
«Sei un vero talento, ma sai che abbiamo altre priorità ed io non vedo l'ora di essere dentro di te cucciolo, solo io, sarai solo mio.» Allungandosi a baciarlo e guidandolo a stendersi.  
In breve, Stiles fu di nuovo stordito dai baci languidi e non fu in grado di protestare quando Derek lentamente iniziò a discendere il suo corpo lasciando continui ed evidenti segni rossi di piccoli morsi umani accentuati dallo sfregare della barba.  
Derek, rapidamente abbandonò il corpo tremante del suo umano, allungando un braccio alla ricerca del lubrificante nell'ultimo cassetto del comodino. Se ne verso una generosa quantità sulle dita sorridendo divertito all'espressione incuriosita di Stiles.  
«Come sapevi dove tengo il lubrificante? Come fai a sapere che ho del lubrificante?»  
«Stiles, sono sempre entrato dalla tua finestra, in ogni momento in cui sapevo tu fossi solo e a qualunque ora, non ti sei mai posto il problema che io potessi essere lì fuori in qualunque momento?»  
Stiles avvampò in tempo record nell'attimo in cui realizzò che probabilmente il lupo avesse assistito ad una o più delle sue sessioni di autoerotismo.  
«Vuoi dire che tu, tu mi hai visto fare... tu eri lì fuori mentre io... »  
«Diciamo che io ero lì fuori a mordermi a sangue una mano per costringermi a non sfondare la tua finestra per farti mio una volta per tutte. Io me ne stavo lì fuori ad impazzire solo guardandoti, sì Stiles, ti ho visto.»  
«Voglio sprofondare, in questo momento. Non posso crederci, tu eri lì...mentre io...tu eri lì... »  
«Stiles, io ero lì e già ti volevo, ma non quanto voglio farti mio in questo momento. Ferma il tuo cervellino iperattivo e non pensare a ieri. Concentrati solo sul momento e su questo...»  
Sorridendogli a distanza ravvicinata il lupo senza esitare fece scorrere le dita fino all'apertura di Stiles.  
I polpastrelli strofinarono quella zona ricettiva e sensibile spezzando subito il respiro al giovane umano. Sfregò attorno a quella pelle grinzosa sentendola contrarsi ad ogni pressione maggiore. Un cerchio e poi un secondo, il lupo perse il conto di quante volte percorse quei pochi centimetri. La sola cosa che attirò la sua attenzione erano gli occhi di Stiles che ruotavano all'indietro per il piacere che gli stava facendo provare.  
Quando Derek si chinò maggiormente, per insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca, un dito ben lubrificato si spinse oltre quell'anello di muscoli.  
Lentamente s'immerse, riuscendo a non provocare nessun dolore al ragazzo.  
Non smettendo di baciarlo appassionatamente, Derek iniziò muovere quella falange dentro e fuori, massaggiando le pareti interne cercando di fargli assaporare un piacere sempre maggiore.  
Tutto in Stiles dichiarava quanto quello che Derek gli stesse facendo gli piacesse oltre misura. Non solo il suo odore inondava la stanza e stordiva il lupo, ma i suoi respiri erano una musica che Derek non avrebbe mai smesso di ascoltare. Il modo in cui Stiles si muoveva languido, cercando il suo tocco ed il contatto, sotto il suo possente corpo, esaltava il lupo oltre ogni dire.  
«Muoio dalla voglia di esserti dentro cucciolo. Sei così caldo e stretto che controllarmi sarà una lotta. Hai un odore così buono ora, e quando porterai anche il mio, ogni creatura nel raggio di kilometri saprà a chi appartieni. Dillo cucciolo, chi potrà avere il tuo corpo?» Derek fece illuminare di rosso gli occhi, fissando lo sguardo in quello perso di Stiles. Un secondo dito che lentamente si faceva strada affiancato al precedente.  
«Tu, so... solo tu, Derek! Sono tuo, Alfa!»  
«Cazzo Stiles! Ripetilo!»  
«Sono tuo, Derek. Appartengo al mio Alfa.»  
«Stiles, tu sai come farmi andare fuori di testa. Non sai quante volte avrei voluto zittirti strappandoti un bacio con la forza. Dici sempre le cose giuste. Anche quando osi urlarmi contro, hai sempre dannatamente ragione, e mi fai correre il sangue a velocità doppia tutte le volte, ma niente è paragonabile a sentirti pronunciare queste parole con questo tono. Sentirti pregare, averti così arrendevole sotto alle mie mani è semplicemente perfetto.»  
Stiles mai si era sentito tanto stravolto in vita sua. Le mani del lupo erano ovunque rendendo il suo corpo ipersensibile. La voce calda e predatrice di Derek lo ipnotizzava come a volergli spegnere il cervello. Qualunque cosa al di fuori dei loro corpi, per quanto ne sapesse Stiles, poteva essere scomparsa dal mondo. L'umano poteva percepire solo Il piacere incredibile che il Lupo gli stava regalando ed il solo pensiero che riusciva a formulare era che ne voleva ancora.  
Derek beandosi del ronzio impazzito del cuore dell'umano e della melodia dei suoi sospiri non attese oltre ed inserì un terzo dito. Spinse e ruotò allargando quella stretta morsa che sempre più cedeva spazio al suo tocco.  
Preparò con dovizia quel buco per accoglierlo al meglio, ma ormai al limite non poteva attendere oltre. Stiles avrebbe percepito del dolore ma in ogni caso sarebbe stato inevitabile.  
Doveva averlo e lo voleva subito. Gli diede un altro bacio che gli tolse ancora il fiato e dopo avergli sorriso si alzò sulle ginocchia. Afferrò i fianchi del ragazzo e con il minimo sforzo lo capovolse a pancia sotto guidandolo poi a mettersi carponi. Stiles boccheggiò per la sorpresa ma la voce calda del lupo lo riportò alla quiete.  
«Fidati di me piccolo, questa posizione è migliore. Ma non temere, ho intenzione di scoparti in molti modi e tra questi ce ne sono tanti in cui non distoglierò mai gli occhi dai tuoi.»  
Derek si posizionò tra le gambe dell'umano ed allineò la propria erezione all'apertura ormai fradicia di Stiles. Iniziò a premersi per varcare quella soglia che ancora gli faceva resistenza. Sotto di lui Stiles si sforzava di rilassarsi e solo l'attenzione della bocca del lupo nuovamente sulla sua lo riportò alla calma.  
Derek affondò la lingua nella sua bocca e nello stesso istante la punta del suo uccello scomparì nel corpo del giovane.  
Il lupo si spinse costante fino ad immergersi completamente in quel calore stordente.  
«Cazzo, sei così fottutamente stretto, cazzo sei perfetto e bollente.»  
«Cazzo Derek, Dio, da... dammi solo un secondo.» Stiles lo esalò dopo essere crollato sui gomiti, la fronte schiacciata contro il cuscino mentre prendeva grandi respiri per combattere il fastidio dovuto alla penetrazione.  
Per quanto Derek lo avesse preparato con dovizia, era pur sempre la sua prima volta e quell'intrusione era notevole, per il bruciore la sua erezione era del tutto scomparsa e non poteva per ora aiutarlo a distrarsi.  
«Tutto quello che vuoi, piccolo.» Ancora una volta quella notte, il cuore di Stiles a quel nomignolo iniziò a sfarfallare. Non credeva che un vezzeggiativo del genere potesse fargli quell'effetto, forse alcuni si sarebbero sentiti sminuiti e forse, se non fosse stato Derek ad usarlo lo sarebbe stato anche per lui, ma il lupo lo diceva con voce ferma e calda, lo pronunciava da alfa e Stiles innegabilmente si sentiva prezioso ad ogni sillaba.  
Poi, Derek allungò una mano sotto il bacino di Stiles, coprendolo con il suo corpo, gli regalò una lenta carezza contro l'uccello che ebbe un piccolo spasmo per un timido risveglio, continuò il suo tragitto fino a quando indice e medio non scivolarono fino a toccare il bordo teso dell'apertura di Stiles, la mano aperta a coprire quanta più superficie possibile in un secondo si irradiò di linee nere. Più il dolore della penetrazione lasciava il suo corpo e più Stiles riprendeva a respirare oscenamente, complice anche la voce del lupo che per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto che sussurrargli pensieri lascivi ed indecenti.  
Quando nel corpo di Stiles il dolore fu solo una sensazione dimenticata prepotente fu il piacere ad estorcergli dalla bocca la sua supplica.  
«Derek, ti prego, muoviti. Ho bisogno di sentirti.»  
Ed il lupo non poté che esaudire la sua richiesta. Si ritrasse, uscendo adagio dal corpo del giovane che non trattenne l'ennesimo gemito, solo per tornare a riaffondarci con esasperante lentezza.  
«Sentimi piccolo, sentimi fino in fondo.» gli sussurrò lascivo spingendosi ancor di più.  
«Derek, oh..Derek.»  
Il moro prese a muoversi con sempre maggiore foga, entrando ed uscendo sempre più velocemente, lusingandosi per i gemiti disperati che il ragazzo non smetteva di emettere.  
Con un affondo più poderoso degli altri lo costrinse a distendersi inerme contro il materasso. Inerme e con le cosce oscenamente spalancate per consentirgli di prenderlo anche in quella posizione. Derek si abbassò fino a coprirlo interamente con il proprio corpo.  
«E' dannatamente bello starti dentro Stiles, sei perfetto, perfetto per accogliere me.»  
«Solo... solo tu, Derek, non smettere, non...ah...» E Derek non ci pensava proprio a fermarsi, fosse stato per lui sarebbe andato avanti in eterno. Continuò a muoversi in cadenze regolari fino a quando sentì il corpo di Stiles irrigidirsi catturato dall'orgasmo che lo aveva colto di sorpresa. I fianchi del giovane umano già da qualche minuto assecondavano i movimenti del mannaro. Arretrandosi per farlo entrare il più possibile e successivamente spingendoli contro il materasso per dare una frizione deliziosa contro il proprio pene teso e bagnato. Stiles venne contro le lenzuola, una mano salda tra le ciocche corvine di Derek e l'altra mano a stringere il cuscino. Il corpo rilassato ed intento solo a riprendere il controllo del respiro.  
Stiles, seppur ancora immerso nel torpore post orgasmo, sentì l'uccello di Derek ancora perfettamente teso, cominciare ad arretrarsi uscendo lentamente dalla sua apertura ora rilassata. Non volendo perdere quella sensazione di pienezza iniziò a fatica a contrarre i muscoli per trattenerlo al suo interno.  
«Derek, no. Tu non sei ancora venuto, non ti fermare.»  
«Stiles, se continuo a scoparti, finirò con il farti male.»  
«Derek, dicevi di voler lasciare il tuo odore dentro di me. Lo voglio anch'io. Zitto e continua a muoverti, questa è la tortura più bella di sempre.» Gli disse risoluto prendendo a piene mani le natiche del mannaro attirandole affinché gli sprofondasse di nuovo dentro, mentre per l'ennesima volta gettava la testa indietro emettendo un gemito di piacere quando l'erezione del moro gli premette nuovamente la prostata sovrastimolata.  
«Sei un piccolo cucciolo insaziabile, vero? So già che mi pregherai di scoparti all'infinito in futuro, ed io lo farò, non hai la minima idea di tutto quello che vorrò fare al tuo meraviglioso corpo? Porterai i miei marchi perché tutti sappiano che sei solo mio.»  
«Solo tuo, non ti fermare, voglio che tutti sappiano, che nessuno abbia dubbi su chi mi abbia lasciato questi segni. I tuoi segni.»  
«Sei impertinente come sempre, credo tu abbia le possibilità per sfinire un lupo mannaro, cucciolo. Come vuoi, allora non mi fermo, ma poi davvero non so come farai a camminare domani»  
«Vorrà dire che non mi alzerò dal letto, anche se potrei finire con l'annoiarmi, magari dovresti farmi compagnia...» Lo provocò Stiles.  
«Sì, un cucciolo lascivo ed ingordo, cosa devo fare con te?»  
«Credo che scoparmi sia una buona soluzione, credo che farlo molte volte sia una meravigliosa soluzione.»  
«Tu sarai la mia fine, Stiles, già lo so. E non vorrei che fosse altrimenti.»  
Con queste parole il mannaro riprese a muoversi ondeggiando sopra il corpo del ragazzo.  
Il suo cazzo ancora eretto e pulsante che ormai non incontrava più una strenua resistenza al suo avanzare scivolava dentro e fuori procurando piacere ad entrambi. Derek stesso non era lontano dal traguardo quando il cucciolo umano lo provocò nuovamente.  
«Vieni dentro di me Derek, marchiami mio Alfa.»  
Per Derek fu troppo, valicò il confine dell'orgasmo con il nome di Stiles ad echeggiargli nella testa, ed il sapore della bocca del ragazzo che premeva contro la sua, in un bacio dal respiro rubato.  
Si riversò completamente dentro di lui, in pesanti schizzi che in poco tempo fuoriuscirono colando lungo la pelle arrossata di Stiles. Derek non si mosse dalla sua posizione gravando però solo di poco sopra al giovane.  
«Sai di me adesso, cucciolo, sai di noi. Adoro questo odore.»  
«Vorrei poterlo sentire con i tuoi sensi, ma l'importante è che lo senta chiunque altro. Io sono tuo, davvero Derek.»  
«Oh credimi, lo sentiranno e nessuno dubiterà, non sai che darei per vedere la faccia di Scott quando gli andrai vicino.»  
«Credo vorrà ucciderti, lo sai questo?»  
«Credo non farà proprio nulla quando vedrà l'espressione sul tuo viso.»  
«Quale espressione, che faccia avrei?»  
«La faccia di uno che è stato scopato molto bene.» gli disse posando un bacio contro la sua bocca, guardandolo con aria orgogliosa.  
«Ah, io avrei questa faccia?» si allungò per baciarlo a sua volta, iniziando a muoversi per potersi girare quando l'uccello di Derek iniziò a sfilarsi dal suo buco.  
«Oh sì, hai la faccia di chi ha appena capito che il sesso è la miglior cosa al mondo, e ora lo sa perché lo ha provato.» Lo baciò nuovamente ora che Stiles si era posizionato comunque sotto di lui.  
«Forse ti stai dando troppi meriti, già lo sapevo da me come ci si sente dopo un orgasmo.»  
«Raccontati quello che vuoi, ma la tua faccia parla chiaro. Hai un espressione...»  
«Avanti lupo, quale espressione?»  
«Hai un espressione beata dipinta in faccia, non lascia dubbi.»  
«E credi che il sesso con te mi abbia fatto spuntare questa espressione?»  
«Beh, che sia merito mio non c'è dubbio. Ma non è solo questo.»  
«E allora cosa sarebbe?»  
«Hai la faccia di uno felice, tutto qui.»  
Stiles distolse lo sguardo, mal celando un sorriso imbarazzato, perché dirsi felice era quasi riduttivo, poi incontrando nuovamente gli occhi verdi del lupo gli confessò «Derek, potresti avermi appena salvato la vita, lo sai?»  
«Stiles, credo sarò sempre in debito di parecchie vite nei tuoi confronti.»  
«Non teniamo il conto, ma se tu volessi farmi perdere ancora qualche battito io non sarei contrario.»  
«Ingordo.» Sussurrò al suo orecchio iniziando a muovere il bacino contro quello del giovane umano. Sorridendo contro la sua bocca durante un nuovo bacio.  
«Cucciolo, ho intenzione di fare in modo che il cuore ti faccia le capriole nel petto. Questo era solo l'inizio.»  
Il sorriso del lupo si allargò maggiormente nel vedere come Stiles aprì la bocca in cerca di ossigeno da tanto era sconvolto per la felice prospettiva.  
Stiles avrebbe sempre avuto un'aria beata da quel giorno ma ad esserne più felice sarebbe stato senz'altro Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice:
> 
> * Il Dio Pollo non è una mia invenzione, ma di sicuro grazie ad EdSheeran, che ne ha inventato quasi la religione, lo invoco spesso e volentieri. Era doveroso per me, rendergliene merito e ricordarle che è la mia Anima gemella indiscussa.
> 
> Se avete gradito la lettura mi farebbe piacere saperlo. Suggerimenti, correzioni e consigli sono sempre ben accetti.  
> Se avete letto ma non avete voglia di recensire sappiate che il Dio Pollo vi guarda in ogni momento, ma soprattutto vi giudica, tantissimo!!!!  
> Bacioni e a presto.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Anche se pubblicata da tempo risponderò volentieri ad ogni nuova recensione.


End file.
